dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Stannard
} |name = Meredith |image = Meridith Act 2.png |gender = Female |title = Knight-Commander of Kirkwall |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |rank = Elite Boss |location = Kirkwall |voice = Jean Gilpin |appearances= Dragon Age II }} :See also: Codex entry: Knight-Commander Meredith Meredith Stannard is the Knight-Commander of the Templars of Kirkwall and the main antagonist of Dragon Age II. Background An orphaned native of Kirkwall, Meredith rose in the ranks of the Templar Order and became an accomplished warrior. In 9:21, when Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempted to oust the domineering Templars from the city, Meredith led a coup which ended with the arrest of Viscount and execution of the Knight-Commander at the time. Grand Cleric Elthina then promoted her to lead the Order and she has governed with an iron fist, though few doubt that her influence is reserved to the Templars as it was at her behest that the current Viscount was appointed. Involvement Quotes * (to Hawke) "If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant!" ---- (said during the final battle of The Last Straw) * "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" * "Maker! Your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" * "It is not enough that they make innocents suffer, no! We must also have insult added to injury! Enslaved mages... Give them freedom and they would use it to tear down everything we hold dear! No! No, it cannot be allowed! I will stop it! Do you hear me, Champion? I will defeat you!" * "Can one so evil truly be so powerful? Maker, guide your servant. Please, tell me what I must do! What if... I'm not the right thing? What if this is all madness?... No! I must remain vigilant!" * "My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic. You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me! But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself! * "I will not be defeated! Maker! Aid your humble servant! Trivia *David Gaider wrote Meredith for Dragon Age II. Gaider, David. "Meredith Knight-Commander of the Templar's: Appreciation thread. ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-17. *Meeting her is required for the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Viscount Marlowe Dumar and First Enchanter Orsino and Grand Cleric Elthina. * Meredith is also one of the figures on the starting screen of the game along with First-Enchanter Orsino. * Meredith is voiced by Jean Gilpin, who also voiced the character Amanra, the Nubian Mercenary and later queen of Egypt in the mythological RTS spin-off "Age of Mythology" and its add-on "The Titans" based on the popular "Age of Empires" RTS series developed by Ensemble Studios. Gallery meredith.jpg| Meredith in the Gallows Mererdith.jpg|Meredith in her study meredith2.png|Meredith from the Rise to Power Trailer lyriumsword.png|Meredith in the Gallows with her sword. Dragon age fresco merredith by nthornborrow-d3c4z4w.jpg|Loading screen depicting Meredith. meredithpaint.jpg|A painting of Meredith References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Templars Category:Humans Category:Elite bosses Category:Free Marchers Category:Chantry members